


Baby chimmy

by guksdiminie



Category: bts
Genre: #AU, #Smut, #bottom park jimin, #fluff, #top jeon jungkook, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guksdiminie/pseuds/guksdiminie
Summary: “Be mine”
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Kudos: 23





	Baby chimmy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my “baby chimmy” au on Twitter.  
> So if you haven’t read yet go to my twitter (Guksdiminie) and read it : https://twitter.com/guksdiminie/status/1264645780985561088?s=21

Jimin opens the door and sees jungkook standing outside.  
He slowly steps inside without saying a word and stands in front of Jimin.   
“Hi” jungkook whispers looking at jimin’s beautiful eyes.   
Without saying anything, Jimin crashes his lips to jungkook’s and kisses him passionately. Jungkook wraps his arms around Jimin and holds him tightly, kissing him back.  
Jimin moans in jungkook’s mouth when he lifts him up and wraps jimin’s legs around his waist and pushes him against the wall.  
Jimin’s fingers run through jungkook’s hair when jungkook starts kissing his neck,sucking on his soft skin.  
“Guk” jimin moans “bedroom” he says out of breath.

“On your hands and knees baby” jungkook says against jimin’s ear after he undresses him.  
Jimin gets on the bed and does as he’s told.  
“Gorgeous” jungkook says, looking down at him. He places his hands on Jimin ass and caresses softly before spreading his asscheeks and leaning down to lick a wet strip over his rim. Jimin gasps and rests his head on the bed, grabbing the sheets.  
He licks and sucks over the rim making Jimin moan loudly.   
Slowly, he pushes one finger in and plants a kiss on his ass.  
Jimin moans into the sheets when jungkook adds another finger and moves them in and out.  
“Want more baby?” Jungkook asks when Jimin pushes his ass onto his fingers.  
“Yes pl- oh my god” Jimin moans when jungkook curls his fingers inside him.  
“Jungkook please, I want more” Jimin moans. And with that Jungkook pulls out his fingers and stands up to get undressed.  
“Lube?” Jungkook asks after taking of his clothes. “There” Jimin points at the nightstand.  
He stands between Jimin’s legs and grabs his hip. “No guk wait” Jimin looks back.  
“What is it baby?” “I-I want to see you” jimin says in a quiet voice.  
Jungkook smiles and leans down to kiss his shoulder, turning him around.  
Jungkook hovers over him and sucks on his neck, leaving a beautiful hickey there. He moves to his chest giving it open mouth kisses before sucking on his nipples, jimin arches his back and moans, his hand moves to Jungkook's neck “jungkook please” he moans.  
Jungkook puts the tip of his dick against jimin’s hole and slowly slides in and groans.  
“Oh god” Jimin closes his eyes and pulls at the sheets. Jungkook pauses for few seconds for jimin to adjust then starts moving slowly.   
He leans down and kisses all over Jimin's face "you're so beautiful" he whispers against his lips before kissing him. Jimin's hands move to Jungkook's hair locking in them. "Jungkook" jimin moans when he starts moving faster. They find each other's lips again moaning in each other's mouth. “You feel so good baby” jungkook says against jimin’s lips and kisses his again.  
"Ah!" Jimin breaks the kiss when Jungkook hits that spot inside him. "Jungkook" jimin puts his forehead on Jungkook's cheek and closes his eyes. "Please don't stop" Jimin moans.   
“Jungkook I’m..” jimin breathes out. “Cum for me baby” jungkook says into his ear.  
jungkook fucks him hard and deep until Jimin's cumming with a loud moan. He drops his head, face pressing against the curve of Jimin's neck. With a few more thrusts he's cumming inside of jimin groaning loudly. he lays on top of jimin without moving, trying to catch his breath. Jimin kisses his head and runs his fingers over his back. He finally pulls out and stands up to grab a towel.  
he comes back and sits on the bed next to jimin and starts cleaning him gently. when he's done, he gives Jimin's forehead a kiss and falls next to him pulling him close to his chest and they fall asleep in each other’s arms.

***  
Jungkook opens his eyes and feels a warm body next to him. He turns his head and looks at Jimin; he’s curling against jungkook and sleeping peacefully.  
Jungkook smiles and moves jimin’s pink bangs away from his head.  
He’s so beautiful.  
He leans in slowly and presses his lips against jimin’s and then moves away to peck his cheek and his nose.  
Jimin makes a sound and opens his eyes, looking at jungkook.   
“Morning” he smiles and moves closer to hug jungkook and hides his face in his neck.  
“Good morning baby” jungkook says and hugs him tightly. They stay like that for a while, just enjoying the warmth of each other’s bodies.  
“Baby” jungkook says breaking the silence. “hm?” Jimin looks up at him with puppy eyes.  
“Be mine” jungkook says in a quiet voice, caressing Jimin’s hair.  
Jimin smiles and leans in to press his lips against jungkook’s lips and kisses him passionately.  
“I’m yours”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it <3


End file.
